


Issue of Tension

by caz251



Series: Issues [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Casey finally work out some of the tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issue of Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Long-awaited sequel to Ethical Issues, follows after it and Issue of Boredom.

Chuck stared at the window in anticipation, he had given his performance now he just had to wait and see if Casey took the bait. He hoped that the other man would, it was obvious to Chuck that the other man wanted him, but whether the man would allow himself to become completely compromised was another matter entirely. Casey lived and breathed for the NSA, violating their codes of conduct in regards to an asset was something that he may be unwilling to consider. Chuck hoped he would though, they had been dancing around each other for a while now and Chuck was sure that the tension between them was going to explode. He just wanted it to explode in a positive and pleasurable way.

He had been teasing himself for a while now with images of Casey in mind. The other man had definitely heard his pleasure, whether or not he had watched was debatable, but Chuck hoped he had. The thought that Casey had watched as Chuck put on a show for him on camera was a rather stimulating one. He continued to stroke his renewed erection teasing himself with his strokes when he heard it. A low growl from the direction of his window; a growl that was unmistakably Casey. He looked up to see Casey standing outside his window, dressed in only his kimono as Chuck had imagined. He slowed his movements, but didn’t stop stroking himself as he stared at Casey daring him to make a move.

He didn’t have long to wait before Casey was climbing through his window, removing his kimono and joining Chuck on the bed. He grabbed both of Chuck’s hands with one of his own holding them above his head, the other hand he used to take hold of Chuck’s erection stroking him slowly. He looked into Chuck’s eyes, his own blown wide with lust, “Mine.” Casey growled before capturing Chuck’s mouth in a savage kiss.

“Yours.” Chuck muttered when he regained his breath after the kiss broke.

Casey growled, removing his hand from around Chuck’s shaft. Chuck’s moan of disappointment turned to one of pleasure as Casey’s fingers searched out his hole preparing him for the other man. Chuck let out a deep groan of satisfaction as Casey’s fingers brushed his prostate. The bliss he was feeling as Casey continued to tease him was almost too much. Making a decision Chuck looked straight into Casey’s eyes as he spoke. “Enough. Fuck me.”

Casey’s hand reached out immediately to the bedside cabinet where Chuck kept his condoms. He slipped one onto his shaft using his precum to ease the way. Casey stared at him for a moment before asking, “You sure?”

Chuck looked at him in disbelief before pulling him into a deep kiss. “Fuck me Casey” he muttered into the kiss. Chuck mewled into the kiss as Casey breeched his entrance. He then broke the kiss and began to mutter incomprehensibly as Casey thrust deeper into him. When Casey bottomed out he stilled for a moment or so as if trying to reign himself in. He then took Chuck’s hands in his, their left hands he entwined and held above Chuck’s head, their right hands he brought to Chuck’s erection.

Chuck was almost nonsensical when his and Casey’s joined hands began to move up and down his shaft in time with Casey’s thrusts into his body. It didn’t take long before Chuck was on the edge of orgasm. A sharp thrust directly against his prostate had him coming all over his stomach and their joint hands, his clenching hole bringing Casey along with him. Casey stilled on top of him resting his weight on him for a moment before pulling out of him and disposing of the condom before lying down next to him.

Chuck just grinned at him, he felt so relaxed now that he had worked out some of the tension between him and Casey. He could tell that the other man was just as relaxed by the fact that he was starting to fall asleep. Normally Casey would never even think of attempting to fall asleep outside of his own house. The fact that Casey was attempting to snuggle with him said a lot as well. He smiled, Casey obviously had no issues with this continuing between them, or not at the moment anyway. The only real issue that Chuck could see was making sure that his family, the CIA and the NSA stayed unaware of their relationship.


End file.
